Severed Ways
by Abicion
Summary: Carla knows how to manipulate her way into a position of power, but Ada will never be the head of a major corporation.


Leon was in trouble, but what else was new? He was surrounded by J'avo on the docks of Lanshiang. Ada tracked creatures in her scope as they circled around their prey. Just when they started to move in for the kill, Ada swiftly dispatched each one with a bullet to the brain. When she was finished, Leon and that Secret Service sidekick of his were the only things still moving on the docks. He would never know who his beautiful savior was, but that was how Ada liked to operate. Out of sight, but maybe not out of mind.

"Give me a break, Leon," Ada spoke to herself as she reloaded the rifle. The corner of her mouth curled into a playful smirk. "What would you do without me?"

"Let's find out."

Ada gasped at the sound of her own voice echoing from somewhere on her right. She instinctively snapped her attention toward the noise and saw Carla standing only a few yards away. Her doppelganger was watching her with a jealous glare.

Ada loosed a close range pistol from the holster on her leg. Before she could pull the trigger, she sensed a C-Virus mutant's grotesque snarls coming at her from behind and breathing hot steam down the back of her neck. She barely dodged a swing from the Ubistvo's enormous fist.

After she nimbly rolled out of the way, Ada was left open for another attack. Carla's zip line shot over her shoulder, and Ada turned to see the clone gliding toward her.

Carla zipped in with a dropkick, slamming into Ada's abdomen and punting her through a stack of wooden shipping crates. Crawling out of the rubble on her hands and knees, Ada looked up to see Carla standing over her with her arms crossed and her head shaking back and forth.

"Ada, Ada, Ada. You of all people should know this 'one woman army' thing couldn't go on forever." Carla talked down to her with sarcastic concern. "Always trying to be mysterious and insisting on doing everything alone. It can really make a girl lose her head."

"Real cute, Carla," Ada muttered as she gathered herself. "Did you think that one up while you were sleeping with Simmons?"

Carla's expression abruptly changed to an offended sneer. She flattened Ada with a roundhouse kick, then roughly pulled her by the hair to bring her back to her knees.

"I see you're wearing your red dress tonight," Carla taunted. "You made a good choice for your death shroud. You won't have to worry about all the blood you're going to get on it."

She let go of Ada's scalp and let her slump over on all fours. She signaled to her pet Ubistvo by silently swiping her index finger across her throat.

While her ears rang and her eyes tried to focus on the ground, Ada heard the rev of a chainsaw coming from what sounded like several stories above her. The screeching blade descended on her before she had a chance to lift herself. For a brief instant, she felt intense pain slicing through the back of her neck as the taste of blood surged through her nose and mouth. Then she didn't feel anything.

The Ubistvo cut through Ada's spinal column like a rusty scythe through a tender stalk of grain. Her head sprang free from her shoulders as her arms collapsed and her body flopped belly-first to the ground. Gravity sent her head rolling toward Carla before it came to rest at her feet.

Carla lifted the head with both hands. She calmly gazed into the vacant, soulless expression that had become frozen in Ada's eyes.

"Well, Ada. Looks you're the one who came up a little short this time." She chuckled softly and placed the head beside its former owner.

At that moment, a team of Neo Umbrella troops stormed the pier. They quickly formed a ring around Carla with their guns drawn, sealing her escape. The Ubistvo was content with sucking the fresh gore off of its saw and didn't seem particularly interested in offering its help.

Carla acknowledged the soldiers by rolling her eyes, placing a hand on her hip, and sighing. They were acting like fools, but she couldn't blame them. It wasn't their fault their leader happened to look exactly like the notorious Ada Wong. She called them off with a series of secret Neo Umbrella hand gestures.

"Relax, boys. I took care of our spy problem."

The team lowered their weapons at her command. When a smaller group came forward with flamethrowers, Carla instantly knew their intent.

"Hold on. We're just getting started with her." She raised her palm to stop them from incinerating Ada's remains.

"Have the cadaver wrapped up and decontaminated at the lab." Her lips twisted into a foreboding grin. "She still has plenty of value as a research specimen."

The flamethrowers were soon replaced by a single medium-sized body bag. While the workers were busy securing the site and collecting Ada's separate pieces, Carla walked toward the edge of the dock and gazed across the water. In the distance, she could just make out a certain DSO officer and a Secret Service agent clearing another path for themselves in the fiery, mutant-infested chaos. They were too far away to have any idea what was happening on Carla's end.

"Leon Kennedy, hmm?" She brushed her shining black bangs away from her eyes as she wondered aloud. "I'll have to tell him how Ada fell head over heels for him the next time we meet."


End file.
